Ménage à Trois
by Natii-chan
Summary: A maioria as fantasias... ...São simples para ser somente sonhos... SakuSasu Participação especial Itachi


Ménage à Trois

**Ménage à Trois**

**Disclaimer** Naruto não me pertence o que é uma pena. Shikamaru-kun a conversa é outra. Itachi-san e Kakashi-sensei disputam a atenção de certa pessoa.

**Legenda**

"- Dialogo"

Narração

(N/A)

A maioria das nossas fantasias dissolve quando acordamos, mandados novamente para o fundo de nossa mente.

Mas às vezes, temos certeza...

...que se tentarmos muito...

...Nos podemos viver o nosso sonho.

E o sonho (ou seria pesadelo) de Haruno Sakura, futura senhora Uchiha já que é noiva de seu antigo e árduo amor a mais de 8 anos... (essa partes vamos pular já que todos sabem).

Meu 'pesadelo' começou quando meu amado retornou de uma missão com Naruto e Shikamaru, trazendo ELE sim ELE, ELE o próprio em carne e osso (mais que carne de primeiríssima)...

UCHIHA ITACHI

Destruidor do clã que posteriormente foi descoberto que é bom garoto com coração grande. Ele voltou para reconstruir o clã junto com seu irmão, já que candidatas a Sra. Uchiha não lhe faltavam, até eu sim eu mesma me colocaria a disposição se não tivesse o meu Sasuke.

Passamos a viver nos 3 na mesma casa, já que passava mais tempo no hospital e do clã era menos tempo para chegar lá.

Começou a exatamente 2 semanas antes do meu casamento já que Sasuke saiu em sua ultima missão antes da sua licença de casamento.

Itachi por ordens da Hokage não poderia ficar sozinho até encontrar uma esposa, que seria tarefa fácil se ele não fosse tão exigente.

Todas as noites após o jantar ele me contava as histórias da sua época de exclusão antes de entrar para a Akatsuki, e quando ele conseguiu forjar a sua morte quando Sasuke achava que tinha derrotado seu irmão.

Íamos dormir na calada da madrugada vencidos pelo cansaço muitas vezes dormíamos cada um em uma poltrona na sala mesmo de tão cansados que estávamos de tanto conversar.

Sabe ele nunca tentou nada, num fez um flerte nenhuma olhadinha mais maliciosa, nem um sorriso mais pervertido que fosse ele era sempre do jeito tão Itachi de ser, bom garoto, ajudando na cozinha nas tarefas da casa...

Ai... E esse tormento durou exatamente 5 sim CINCO dias que foi o tempo até Sasuke voltar.

Após a sua volta ficávamos o tempo todo juntos já que estávamos nos últimos preparativos pro casamento, Itachi ficaria com Naruto já que o próprio o considerava um irmão mais velho (apesar de não imaginar os 2 naquele apartamento pequenos com uma cama só e ... ahhhhh chega isso não vai prestar no final) por ordens de Tsunade-sama.

Após 2 meses de meu casamento quando voltava do hospital, me deparei com a cena.

ELE estava ajudando Sasuke a arrumar o antigo píer de treinamento do lado do clã provavelmente pensando já nos filhos.

ELE sem camisa, suado, belo, com seu cabelo que brincava na frente dos olhos sim completamente irresistível foi nesse momento que senti a 1° das 3 mensagens de alerta se acender em mim. Fui para dentro de casa rápido já que não pretendia pensar em nada que fizesse minha fidelidade se abalar fiz um lanche rápido e subi tomar um banho gelado, desci preparei o jantar,

Estávamos Itachi, Sasuke e eu na sala conversando tentava não olhar muito para ele já que falava da sua nova namorada. Sim ele estava com a quinta em menos de 4 meses. Ele dizia que a 'missão' assim colocado por ele era quase impossível já que as melhores de Konoha já tinham pretendentes ou eram casadas.

Ino casada com Gaara moravam em Suna.

Hinata noiva de Naruto parecia que a gagueira dela foi transferida para ele

Tenten namorando Neji

Shizune namorando Genma

Kurenai casada e mãe de 2 filhos com Asuma (Já que pra mim não podemos desperdiçar aquele corpo e o bronzeado natural dele num caixão)

Temari casada com Shikamaru.

Ele até viu a Temari coitado dele se Shikamaru descobrisse, ele esconde uma possessividade e ciúmes atrás daquela cara preguiçosa.

Foi quando ele perguntou.

"-E você Sakura, não tem uma irmã, prima ou não está pretendendo se separar do meu irmãozinho?"

GELEI.

"-Não, meus pais são filhos únicos e eu NÃO quero e nem pretendo me separar, estou feliz." Respondi com meu coração a 200 km por hora.

"-Não te disse baka, ela me ama e nunca vai me deixar". Falou Sasuke com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

"-Então ta, continuarei minha busca incansável por minha outra metade."

E ele fez aquilo meu olhou e deu O SORRISO DE CANTO DE BOCA.

DERETI.

E acendeu a 2° das 3 mensagens de alerta em mim.

"-Sasuke, vou dormir o dia foi puxado no hospital." Disse já q não queria continuar com aquela sensação estranha, e perigosa

"-Tudo bem, daqui a pouco subo."

HESITEI.

"-Boa noite, Itachi."

"-Boa noite, Sakura-chan"

O que era isso!! O que SER isso!!

Ele nunca usou chan comigo.

Me deitei atordoada, com aquele frio na barriga, e uma pulga atrás da minha orelha direita.

Ai.. Kami-sama que farei quando Sasuke sair em uma missão longa novamente?

Será que há possibilidade de Tsunade colocar Itachi com o Naruto de novo? NÃO

Acho que não, Hinata morreria de vergonha.

Sai. Ele pode ensinar o Sai um pouco de boas maneiras já que ele não parou de me chamar de feiosa.

Há possibilidades a se pensar!

Que sinuca de bico que estou.

Fechei meus olhos...

Sinto um peso no lado esquerdo da cama.

Sinto um peso no lado direito da cama.

Duas mãos cada uma com um toque diferente tocando em minha pele.

Enquanto uma mais calma fria que me causa arrepios na espinha, que parece conhecer meus pontos fracos me toca sem urgência como se soubesse que tem todo tempo.

Outra faminta quente me toca com desejo, com medo que o tempo se acabe antes de se saciar.

E eu ali imóvel, até parecia que cai em genjutsu.

Uma respiração quente no meu pescoço do lado esquerdo.

Uma mordiscada na minha orelha direita.

Deixo um gemido morrer em meus lábios.

Uma mão quente toca minha coxa puxando ela para si.

A mão gelada toca o meu colo, como se fosse arrancar meu coração.

Sinto uma vontade imensa de gritar.

Uma boca urgente ataca meu lábio.

Eu retribuo com urgência como se no próximo segundo tudo fosse se dissolver em pó.

A fria segura meu seio com anseio.

Sinto uma boca urgente a sugar meu mamilo esquerdo.

A um enroscar de pernas.

Um colidir de corpos.

Um desejo de algo mais ousado

Minhas mãos se movem.

Uma em cada perna.

Coxas duras.

Sobem como se tivessem vontade própria.

Abdomens definidos.

Membros rígidos.

Duas mãos uma fria e outra quente.

Tocam em meu sexo

Urgência de mais.

Duas bocas.

Cada uma em um seio nu.

A freqüência aumenta

Entro em êxtase.

Sinto algo se levantar do lado direito.

Sinto algo se levantar do lado esquerdo.

Abro meus olhos pesadamente

Sinto a 2° de 3 mensagens se apagar

ALIVIO.

Sinto sono agora...

Um peso do lado esquerdo...

"-Sakura? Tá acordada?" perguntou

"-Sim." Respondi

"-Quer dormir?"

"-Não." Disse novamente com voz embargada

"-Ele foi dormir na 5°, acho que com essa ele casa."

"-Quem é ela?" Perguntei

"-Inuzuka Hana, da pra acreditar? Teremos cachorros em casa". Respondeu risonho.

Senti a 1° de 3 mensagens se apagar.

"-Que bom. Fazem um casal excêntrico, Uchiha Inuzuka? Amor vem mais perto."

Sinto uma mão fria em volta de minha cintura

Um arrepio na espinha.

"-Sakura, conseguiu dormir um pouco?"

"-Sim, até sonhei." Disse.

"-Hummm... que contar?" Perguntou

Sinto meu rosto esquentar.

"-Não."

"-Ok." Uma voz triste falou

-Prefiro mostrar...

A fantasia é simples...

... O prazer é bom...

E DUAS vezes prazer é melhor ainda...

Nem que seja o sonho do nosso mais profundo intimo

(...)

_Desculpa qualquer coisa... _

_Sabe NE.. 1° fic, meio inexperiente_

_Onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_**Reviews?!**_


End file.
